The New 10th Espada Part 2 5
by mikerules135
Summary: This is the history of the new 10th espada and how he came to be and his parts before all this.


The New 10th Espada Part 2.5

It begins on the top of the Las Noches Dome as Goro and Hisako just guard there master Rajik who is meditating and his eyes closed he reflects on the past

Rajik's Evolution:

Like Most of the Gillian's he was like them pea sized brained however over time he evolved

And left the Hueco Mundo Forest and turned into a Adjuchas in the desert of Hueco Mundo he was in the form of Red Fur and a mask similar to Ichigo's Hollow murder that killed his mother only he was smaller and less hair like most of the Adjuchas he went killing others in order to evolve into a Vasto Lorde but over time he shortly realized this would never happen until his big brother Grand Fisher who had already formed his own gang of Hollows told him this

Grand Fisher: poor brother (his giant shadow loomed over Rajik) you still try to evolve into a Vasto Lorde however no matter how many of our kind you eat that will never happen.

Rajik: shut the hell up brother look at you getting others to do your work.

Grand Fisher: they are my followers because I have given them the taste of real energy.

(Even Rajik was curious) Rajik: what is this energy?

Grand Fisher: since I know you won't become a vasto lorde and I will I'll tell you…. Soul Reapers!

Rajik: Soul Reapers? Our Mortal Enemy?

Grand Fisher: yes the taste of their skin and blood are simply divine and their souls there are no words to describe it.

Rajik: very well I suppose I should thank you brother.

Grand Fisher: Be warned little Brother once you have the taste of Soul Reaper blood you will crave it even more.

Rajik: I think I'll manage. (Eventually he walked through the desert for a fortnight until he came upon the portal for hollows and jumped in and eventually landed in the real world.

Rajik: (now I suppose I could devour a few human souls in order to gain the attention of the soul reapers

(he sees a mother and her son exiting out of an ice cream shop he looks like he is about to attack them but he sees the two of them are getting attacked by a gang of 10 people.

Mother: please don't hurt us!

Thug: (knocks mother down) shut up bitch!

Leader: grab her purse and check her pockets then take her to the alley and kill both of them!

Child: ( two thugs are holding him) mommy help me!

(Scream)

(They all hear the scream of one of the thugs)

Leader: Jimmy? You ok where'd you go?

(Just then all thugs started exploding with bite marks even though no one could see Rajik he as much as he hated to admit it he wasn't like his big brother he would never harm those he saw as innocent in his own intentions so eventually the mother and son ran away and didn't look back)

Rajik: (on rooftop as it started to rain) I will only kill those who harm the innocent or defy the laws of this world I don't care how long it takes I will reach the power of vasto Lorde on my terms without going as far as my brother would.

(8 months pass)

(eventually people start noticing that those who were sex offenders thief's or murders even ones in prison and sentenced to life or death were dying Rajik had killed over 1,643 criminals all in 8 months inside Japan this eventually led the soul society to investigate Captain Aizen and his lieutenant Momo investigated the local town and asked random souls if they saw anything one soul who was a woman said she saw a hollow devour a bunch of thugs or criminals over the past few weeks most of the souls were cheering for this hollow.

Momo: Captain Aizen?

Aizen: yes Momo?

Momo: do we really need to kill this hollow I, mean he seems so nice then regular hollows and he doesn't attack the innocent only those who are criminals I don't know I think he's making Japan a better place for most people I mean crime in local towns and cities have reduced over 35% so do we real-?

Aizen: yes Momo we do this hollow whatever his intentions may be is disrupting the very balance of the real world he is devouring these criminals too fast before their time we must have order in this world and ours true I don't find it surprising that most soul reapers find it noble what he is doing but still we must put him to death for the sake of true peace.

(Just then a communication from one of the squads that came with them.

Soul reaper: sir we found the hollow he's about to eat the head of one of Japan's mafia bosses

(We see rajik at the glass of the warehouse while inside we see armed thugs making drugs and counting money)

Soul reaper female: sir must we really-?

AIzen: Attack now before he kills them all!

(The soul reapers jump out)

Soul reaper3: Stop right there hollow.

Rajik: soul reapers what are you doing here?

(Both aizen and Momo have just gotten to the scene)

Momo: forgive us Mr. Hollow but we have come to kill you.

Rajik: (though you can't see the expression on his hollow mask you can hear his reaction)

What?! Why I'm only killing those who are evil and hurt the innocent the soul society dares to interject into my judging?!

Aizen: I'm sorry but it is over hollow any last requests?

Rajik: (sigh) I had only one but now that dream will never be a reality so I guess (deeper voice)

I have no choice but to kill you all!

(he then lunges at them and the soul reapers jump out of the way however rajik opens his mouth and fires a cero which is a little surprise to Azien he then disengrated 13 out 23 soul reapers.

Female soul reaper: (bleeding and can't stand up) damn it all! (Rajik looms over her)

Rajik: Forgive me. (He then eats the soul reaper and a tear rolls down his mask)

Rajik turns around and sees aizen had just attacked and blood bursted out

Aizen: (sad look on face) no Hollow forgive me.

Momo: poor soldier she gave her life (sigh) (looks at Rajik's corpse) and we put to death one of the only hollows who actually regrets killing innocent lives. (Faces squad) get a portal open at the least crowded part of the city.

Squad: yes mam!

Momo: are you coming sir?

Aizen: you go on ahead momo I just want to say thanks to this hollow for all he's done and tell him were sorry.

Momo: (that's my captain as thoughtful as ever she shupons away)

(The wind blows and there is silence for a moment)

Aizen: (chuckles) (dark music) ok now quit faking I know you're not dead.

Rajik's body gets up its still shows his organs on the outside

Rajik: you spared me why soul reaper?

Aizen: please call me Aizen…. And you are…?

Rajik: (silence) …… Rajik.

Aizen: what a strange name even for a hollow.

Rajik: enough of the pleasantries I'll ask again why you spared me

(Flashes back to aizen's attack)

Rajik: when your blade hit me it only went halfway through me at the very least I would

Have bled to death in at least in 2 hours so why?

Aizen: (smiles) you and I are a lot alike Rajik.

Rajik: hmmm? …… how so?

AIzen: (turns to face the sky and then the warehouse filled with the mafia)

This world of the mortals it is disgusting I wish to rid this world of its pain by seeking out my own brand of justice one of my followers sees justice with the least amount of blood and you remind me of him like you I also wish to stand at the top.

Rajik shocked

(Flashes to the seritei)

Aizen: when I heard about your killings in the soul society I was confused at the moment as to why you only went after criminals but I knew right then why obviously someone intimidates you that you wanted to reach the power of the vasto lorde in your own way.

Rajik: yes that's correct Grand Fisher he's my big brother.

Aizen: Grand Fisher huh? He's made quite a reputation in the soul society.

Join me Rajik with your fellow brothers I can make you a Vasto Lorde or as I like to call

An arrancar.

Rajik: (silence) very well Aizen I will join you.

(Rajik as an Espada and now)

Over time Rajik went to the Espada meetings he remembered when he transformed into an arrancar

Lord Aizen greeted him in his new devil human form and how he first inhaled his first breath over time he was granted the rank 2# espada while most of the others had their own ranks over the foul play of the third espada Nel he remembered the last time he saw her.

Nel: hey Rajik

Rajik: yeah?

Nel: have you seen my Fraccion's?

Rajik: no sorry (about to leave the hallway) by the way don't forget about dinner tonight ok?

Nel: Kay. (Smiles)

Rajik: what a delightful girl.

Later

Rajik: Nintoria.

Nintoira (currently) 8# espada: yeah what is it?

Rajik: have you seen Nel? She didn't come to dinner that's totally unlike her.

Nintoria: A (shrug) who knows maybe the bitch finally realized that all that food can finally get to ya.

(Heh heh)

Rajik: very funny (still what was that blood I found by the wall still?)

As time passed rajik's rank changed when Aizen returned with the Hogyuku which meant all Previous Espada (like 108# 107# and 105#) who aizen didn't judge as strong became obsolete however Rajk was lucky enough to be ranked number 10# it meant he was the weakest but still stronger than most arrancars.

By the time his brother Grand Fisher became an arrancar he had already have Hisako and Goro and Yammy as his fraccion however yammy the longest he occasionly ran into Ulquiorra in the hallway or Grimmjow out in the dessert or even Halibel.

Rajik: hello Halibel.

Halibel: Rajik how are you?

Rajik joins standing next to her watching the bright sun and the dessert.

Rajik: fine just fine (silence) he sees Ulquiorra on one of the pillars

Ulquiorra: (give it time Ulquiorra soon all will come to you.)

Rajik: it's a funny world we live in isn't?

Halibel: to you maybe being the fact your one of the oldest espada by the way what happened to the previous 3rd espada?

Rajik remembers seeing Apporo Granz and rajik asking him where he was and all Aporro Granz said:

I've just been testing a new experiment and by the time he was there it was the same day Nel disappeared.

Rajik: I don't know.

Ulquiorra: Rajik, Halibel Lord Aizen wishes to see us it's about the plan for the invasion.

Rajik: coming he remembers seeing also as he is walking to the meeting room all the good times

Sleeping on some of the bean bags with Stark, being in the sauna with his fraccion's and eating dinner with his fellow family until finally his thoughts are interrupted.

Voice: Boss.

Voice: Boss.

Voice: BOSS!

Rajik awakens to see himself back in the present his flashbacks were over

Rajik: what is it?

Hisako: sorry to interrupt your sleep boss but we just want to make sure you're awake when your turn for the battle begins.

Rajik: yes of course thank you.

(Rajik lies back watching the sun)

Goro: what were you dreaming about boss?

Rajik: oh just old times goro you know how us old folks remember the past.

Rajik: (well nothing left to do but wait for the girl soon once again blood will spill now this is the life.


End file.
